


Graceful Leaps

by Faramirlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, destiel!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s prepared for it to be extremely dull and to have to pretend he’s enjoying it but from the second Dean steps on to the stage he’s enraptured</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graceful Leaps

Cas’s 14 year old sister is a keen little ballet dancer and because his parents are so busy he’s the only one who’s available to go to her recital.

He’s prepared for it to be extremely dull and to have to pretend he’s enjoying it but from the second Dean steps on to the stage he’s enraptured. The way he moves is stunning. He’s all wiry strength and lean muscles and graceful leaps. It makes his mouth dry and his stomach tighten in knots.

He’s also dancing in the 12-16 class and the second Cas realises he feels sick with himself. It takes two weeks for Cas to bring up Dean to his sister who confusedly informs him that Dean is 19 and only stood in for one of the boys in her class who was ill.

"He helps with the choreography. He’ll be there if you come to pick me up tonight."

He can’t help but blush which is so embarrassing but it doesn’t stop him offering to pick Meg up.

They’re finishing warm down when he slips in the back. He almost falls over when Dean, who’s stood center stage directing the classes movements, catches his eye and shoots him a quick grin.

As the class disperses and Meg disappears to change Dean sidles over and holds out his hand to shake.

"You must be Meg’s favourite brother. She hardly shuts up about you. I feel like I know you already."

Cas stutters in reply, not realising he’s still holding onto Dean’s hand.

Dean’s voice drops low and seductive as he pulls Cas closer with their joined hands.

"I think I’d like to get to know you even better."

Cas feels himself nodding without even considering it.

The rest, as they say, is history.


End file.
